A Friend From The Past
by Sakura Avalon3
Summary: A new enemy is coming, and sakura and Li are going to get help from their owm daughter whose traveled back in time to save her parents. Will she succeed? Who is this new enemy?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Linds and Kyrita)  
  
This is a one shot fanfic. I got the idea from Sialor Moon. Sorry about the grammar it's one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. Enjoy Reading!  
  
~A friend from the past~  
  
The room was dark and filled with smoke. Li was holding the dead body of Sakura. "Dad is Mom going to be okay?" Linda asked. "Honey. You need to do something." Li answered. "What?" Linda asked. "You and Kyrita need to go back in time to 2001. When you get there find Ceruberos and the younger versions of your mother and I. Get them to use the love card on Melin and Zachary. It's the only way to fix things here." Li explained. "NO! Daddy i'm not going to leave you here alone with that psycho!" Linda shouted. Just then a women blasted through the door. Li used 2 fire charms to stop her. "Kyrita, come here." Li called. "Yes sir" she answered. "You will acompany Linda to the future. Protect her and make sure she stays safe." Li instructed. "I will gaurd her with my life." Kyrita responded. Kyrita turned and began to open a time portal. Linda clung to her father. "Daddy i'm not going to leave you! I can help." Linda demanded. Li gave Linda a suitcase. "You'll need these." Li comforted. He gave her one last hug then motioned Kyrita to take her away. "NOOO! Daddy I love you. " Linda called back. Li blew her a kiss and she was gone.  
  
Linda and Kyrita landed outside Reddington. Linda went behing a bush and opened the suitcase her father had given her. Inside was her mother's old uniform, her parents wedding picture and her clow cards. They had changed from her mother's pink sakura cards to her black cards. The uniform fit perfectly Linda had to stop herself from crying. She took out the create card. "Create card. Make me anexchage student here. Relese and dispell" Linda commanded. She also used the card for an apartment and money.  
  
She walked in to her classroom. She saw Li ans Sakura talking with Melin and Madision, most likely about the clow cards. "Everyone settle down. We have new excange student from Kyoto. Please welcome Linda Kamiya. Linda you may take a seat next to Melin." Mr. Terata annouced. Linda made sure to keep away from her future parents. Li gave her a strange look as she walked by. "Hey Linda wait up." Sakura called. She turned but she didn't acknowledge Sakura. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Sakura asked. "Um... sure." Linda answered. The three of them walked over to the fountain where Li and Melin were already waiting. "Hey guys Linda is gonna eat lunch with us." Madision announced. "Great. You can sit next to me." Melin offered. Linda backed off a little. "Actually I have to go. Besides the lunch bell is going to ring soon." "But it's only 11:35." Sakura explained. A couple seconds later a bell went off. Linda gave an 'oh what a coincidence' look at the group. Li was less than convinced.  
  
Li walked through the hall ways looking for Sakura. He found her at her locker talking with Rita and Nikki. She was laughing at a joke Nikki had just told them about Zachary. Li looked at her in amazement, she was so confident and happy. "Sakura I need to talk to you about something." Li interupted. "Uh sure. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay. Bye." Sakura replied. "Okay see ya tomorrow." the two answered. She closed her locker and walked off with Li. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Their's something suspicious about Linda." Li answered. "Do you think we should check it out?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Let's follow her." Li answered  
  
Linda felt like her world was falling apart. Her mother was dead and who knows what that psycho did to her father. Her tears left a trail for Li and Sakura to follow. "This is perfect." Li whispered. "Why?" Sakura asked. "This is the exact route i take to go home everyday. So if she asks us what were doing we can just tell her that i'm going to my house and your coming over to visit." Li answered. "That's perfect." Sakura whispered back. "Linda, What's wrong?" Kyrita asked. Li and Sakura were shocked to see Linda talking to a black Kero. "Nothing I just miss mom and dad." Linda answered. "I know. Why don't we go to the apartment and start decorating." Kyrita suggested. Linda nodded.  
  
Li and Sakura went up behind Linda. Li was shocked to find tht Linda was his neighbor. Before he could figure out how this happened Linda turned around fast. "Why are you following me?" Linda demanded. "We aren't were going to my place." Li answered. He pointed to the door with the name plate Shoran. Linda felt like she was a total idiot. "Altohught since were neighbors. Do you mind if we ask you a question?" Li asked. Linda gave him a strange look. "Why are you here?" Li asked. "To kill me." a voice answered. They looked up and saw a woman. "no" Linda gasped. "How did she find us?" Kyrita asked. "You killed him didn't you. My father, that's how you knew where to find me." Linda said. The women smiled. "Here's the plan. Sakura use sheild to protect you and Li. Kyrita go find Ceruberos and bring him here. Dad said we'd need his help." Linda explained. "Wait. What are you gonna do?" Kyrita asked. "Fight!" Linda answered.  
  
"Key of clow. Power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ingite. Release!" Linda commanded. "Earthy, stop Melin in her tracks. Release and dispell." Linda called. A whole opened up under Melin and she was swallowed. She used jump and watched from the roof of her apartment building. Melin shot up and knocked Linda off the roof. Li and sakura looked in horror expecting her to fall. Instead she used an incantation with the fly card so she could sprout wings.  
  
Li and Sakura watched the battle with amazement. "She's really good, but how can she have clow cards?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I want to know what's up with Melin.." Li answered. "Maybe we should help her." Sakura suggested. "No! You.....uh, I mean we could get hurt. Besides, she knows what she's doing." Li responded. Sakura gave him a puzzled look but she was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Melin smash into the road. "Now your gonna get it!" Melin screamed. Linda was blasted into a bridge. Their was no sign that Linda was alive. They anxiously waited for 15 minutes and still nothing. Melin finally assumed she had won. "YES! I've finally destroyed every sign of their love." Melin yelled triumphantly. With out warning Linda shot out from the ruble. With one swoop she knocked Melin into a nearby building. "I guess love hurts"Linda mocked. Melin shot at Linda with a dark sword. They thrusted at the same time one of them moaned in pain. Melin backed off revealing a gash in her hip. "You may have won this time. But i'll be back and next time your parents love will be extinguished." Melin threatened. She disapeared through a blanket of dark fog. Linda dropped down to the balconey outside her apartment. She put her hand on the door to brace herself for a minute. When she moved it Li and Sakura saw a bloddy handprint.  
  
She had lost so much blood she passed out. Sakura took the keys from Linda's backpack and opened the door. The apartment looked like a mix of Li and Sakura's homes. Li layed Linda in her bedroom. The two went back into the parlor and saw a picture. The frame had an engraving that read to our daughter on her 11th birthday love from mom and dad. The picture was at the beach Linda was in it with the black Kero. Her parents looked like grown up version's of Li and Sakura. "Li! That's us. How can she have a picture of us?" Sakura asked. "because she is your daughter." a voice answered. The two turned to see kero and the black kero. "What are you talking about?" Li asked. She motioned them to sit down and offered them some pudding and tea. Kero was more than happy to accept her offer. "I promised her I wouldn't tell you but, since her life is in danger. I have to do whatever is necesary to protect her. My lady's full name is Linda Sakura Shoran. I am her protector Kyrita." she explained. The three looked at eachother in shock then back to Kyrita so she could continue. " Six years from now after your high school graduation Li will propose to you at a party held by the Avalon's. You both knew it was time since you'd been dating for 5 years. Four years from now you got married in the summer after you graduated from collage. After you and Li defeated Eriol he lost his place as leader of the magic society Clow Reed governed. Since Li is a direct decendant of Clow Reed he was the obvious choice. Sakura is a cardcaptor and the perfect choice for a queen. The two of you will head the society of magic founded by Clow. Before being married a year Sakura discovers she is pregnant. I think you can figure out the rest." Kyrita explained.  
  
"How come Linda has clow cards?" Sakura asked. "The lasin board said that Linda would need the cards for a great battle so you decided to have her capture them alone. She excelled and within a month had captured all 52. On her 10th birthday you gave her the 53rd card void." Kyrita answered. "Why didn't i help her?" Kero asked. " You act as a prime minister for the society. You travel to the any of the towns and help them with problems like war. With all the money Li had from inheritence he recived after his mother died, he bought an island and named it 'Beros' anyone who followwed Li was asked to move there." Kyrita answered. "Does that mean those people worship Li?" Sakura asked. "No. Nothing like that. We have churches and temples. The society is made up of powerful magicians and whitches with their families. Anyone with magical powers can join the society. Were like our own sepertae country with a normal monarchy that places you and Li as king and queen and Linda as crowned princess. The capital is Cherry Blossom and it's where the palace of clow is located. That's where you live." Kyrita explained  
  
Li and Sakura looked stunned it isn't every day you hear your future from a black bear. Linda walked silently out of her room into the parlor doorway. "What happened to Melin to turn her into such a, bitch?" Li asked. "Jealosy" Linda answered. They all turned to see Linda behind them. Sakura helped her to a chair. Linda nodded as a way of saying thank you. "She saw how happy you two were together. She was optimistic that you would split up. Then when you announced your engagement at Sakura's birthday party. She got a little worried but she still thought you'd break it off. When you were married she went in a downward spiral of evil.She made a deal with the dark forces and got her powers and vowed to use them to destroy you and everything that showed they loved eachother. I came to your time period after my mother was killed. Kero was of on a matter of state so he couldn't help us. My father forced me to come to this time so i'd be safe. He's probablly dead to. I have to stop her before she kills me because when i'm gone she'll come after you two." Linda repilied sadly.  
  
Linda tried to fight back tears when she had finished her solom story. "How are we going to stop her?" Li and Sakura asked at the same time. They blushed a little after they realized what they had done. "My mom once heard from Chelsea that Zachary had a crush on Melin. If you two use the love card on Zachary and Melin to awaken their feeling for eachother. Then this nightmare will finally end. I have a full proof plan that will make sure this works." Linda responeded intently. The group talked over the plan making adjustments and additions into the early morning hours. "Perfect! With this plan their is no way we can mess up." Sakura yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "Alright. Well put the plan into action at lunch" Li explained. During morning classes the classroom was filled with anxiety and nervousness. Sakura thought that luch would never come. When it finally did come she felt unprepared.  
  
"Okay Li you get Melin and i'll get Zachary . Sakura you take your position behind the fountain. After I frezze time you and Li use the love card on Zachary and Melin" Linda explained.  
  
Everything started to work like clock work. "Hey Zachary i'm new here and tell me that you tell great stories. Could you tell me one?" Linda asked. She gave him a flirty smile which made him start to blush. "Well..um..sure!" he exclaimed. Linda was afraid he was jump on her. Li didn't have uch dificulty getting Melin to go with him. Once Melin and Zchary were next to eachother Linda froze time.  
  
"So you think that this scheme will work. If i'm going down i'm taking you with with me!" a voice screamed. The trio turned and saw Melin (older version) with her dark sword drawn. "Sakura, Li use the love card" Linda ordered. "Ket of clow, power of magic power of light. Surrender the wand the force ignite. Release!" Sakura called out. "On 2. 1, 2," "Nooooo!". Before they could release the card Melin had Linda pinned to the ground with her dark sword pointed at her heart. "She needs our help!" Sakura thought frantically. "Now listen carefully. If ou want your sweet little girl to live drop the love card and step away from it. Otherwise she gets it." Melin demanded. They started to put down their halves of the card. "NOOO! She'll still kill me. Do it now!" Linda ordered. Li and Sakura looked at eachother and nodded. "Love card, enhance Zachary and Melin's love for eachother. Release and dispell!" the 2 commanded. The card encircled Zachary and Melin their bodiers gave off a red glow for a moment then it vanished, the plan worked.  
  
Li and Sakura turned towards Linda and Melin. "I hope your happy. You two are the reason your daughter is going to die. Tell me how hell is." Melin screamed. She thrusted the sword down through her heart. Linda was dead within seconds. After she was gone Melin disintergrated. "Noooo!" Sakura screamed. The two of them ran over to Linda's lifeless body. A pool of blood formed aroud her chest on the pavement. When Sakura knelt down next to Linda her whithe skiet soaked up some of the blood and when she lifted her head to hold her her hands also became bloody. Li took Linda's lifeless hand in his own. Sakura started to cry. "My God Li. We let our daughter die." Sakura gasped.  
  
Just when the two thought it was over two figures appeared in front of them. They looked lovingly at the dead girl."Oh sweetheart. You gave up so much to save your father and I, now it's our turn." The woman responded. She and the man knelt down next to Linda's body. "Linda. Wake up my little flower. You need to come back to us now." the man beckoned. Linda's eyes fluttered open. "Mom, Dad" she whispered. Li and Sakura looked at the couple with surprised faces. The man and woman smiled then disappeared.  
  
The wounds on Linda's body disappeared a few minutes after her parents left. "How are you still alive?" Li asked. "Since we changed history certain events changed. The person who made these marks ceased to exist." Linda answered. "Then why didin't you uh, cease to exist?" Sakura wondered. "My life doesn't change only Melin and Zachary's.Now that my work here is done I will leave tonight." Linda replied.  
  
That night Linda, Li, Sakura, Kero and Kyrita were all by the penguin slide saying their goodbyes. "Thank you for all your help. You'll be great parents in the future."Linda reassured. She used the time card to make a hole in space. "Erase card. Remove everyone's memories of me. Release and dispell!" Linda comanded. Before the group knew what was happening Linda and Kyrita were gone. Li and Sakura looked at eachother. "Li. What are we doing here?" Sakura asked. "We were going to my apartment to study for that math test. Then we were gonna talk about the clow cards" Li answered. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." Linda replied. She smiled and they went off into the night.  
  
~The End~  
  
So what did you think? Please review 


End file.
